Update 1.6/Update Notes Home Page
Update Highlights Jetball We’re excited to bring a preview of our Arena PvP online. The mode chosen for the PvP Preview is Jetball. More modes will be available in a later update as Arena PvP returns in full swing. Holdout – Jericho Holdout is a brand new instanced PvE gametype for players at maximum level. Squads can challenge themselves by protecting a Melding Repulsor against endless waves of Chosen. Each wave gets increasingly difficult and at the end of each wave the squad has the option to cash out the rewards they’ve earned so far or risk taking on another wave for more rewards. Read about Holdout here. Titan Battle - Defense of Dredge Dredge is under siege from the Chosen and the Accord needs ARES Pilots to ensure this outpost that is critical to its operations does not fall into Melded hands. This battle is for a 10-pilot platoon for maximum level battleframes. Instance-based narrative-driven content The Firefall story has evolved and ARES Pilots are charged with taking on the threat from the Razorwind Chosen Tribe right from the start. The previously existing Campaign Missions have been lightly revised to fit the narrative and all-new instances have been created to further drive the narrative of the Razorwind threat. Read about the narrative-driven content here. Epic instanced missions have three difficulty modes Normal, Challenge, and Hardcore. The Normal difficulty is balanced for the level the mission is unlocked. Challenge mode is balanced for 3 levels above the mission’s unlock level. Hardcore mode is tuned for maximum level players. Two new Operations have been added Hightide and ARES-Team. Hardcore versions are also available for these new Operations. Skydock The Skydock event now triggers based on players performing thumping missions at the various watchtowers throughout Coral Forest. Once enough resources are gathered, the Chosen attack on Skydock event begins. OCT Orbital Comm Tower now has a bonus event that triggers upon a victory. After completing OCT players will be awarded with special single use gliders. These gliders allow players to scan the forest and deserts of Sertao for hidden artifacts, salvage and other valuables which are located in Treasure Caches. Bounties a new system is being introduced to help guide and reward players for completing different types of content in Firefall. Read about the all-new Bounty system here. Outposts Various outposts in Coral Forest and Sertao have been visually updated to better express their role in the world of Firefall. Combat update All battleframes have received a full design pass with the overall goal of providing clean and easy to read combat along with making each battleframe feel diverse and meaningful. This pass is just a first step in working towards that goal and we plan to continue to iterate based on player feedback and metrics to provide a great combat experience in Firefall. Progression update Battleframe progression has been modified to provide a better feeling of advancement while leveling your battleframes. When players level their Accord battleframes, upon reaching level 20 the player is given a mission to go to the Advanced Battlelab to progress their Accord battleframe into one of the advanced counterparts available. Read more about the progression system update here. Elite Ranks We are introducing a new advancement system that utilizes earned experience when at maximum level. As a battleframe progresses through Elite Ranks, they will earn upgrades to that battleframe’s stats, perks from other battleframes, or even unlock other battleframes! Read more about Elite Ranks here. Modules Modules are being adjusted so that they no longer have levels or level requirements to equip. They will also have utility in both weapons and abilities per module. This will effectively cut down on the amount of types of modules players need to collect to customize their weapons and abilities while continuing to allow the same degree of customization. Read more about the Module changes here. Tinkering We are introducing a new system to upgrade both modules and equipment. Tinkering allows for combining modules of equal type and rank to increase their rank, in turn increasing the bonus they provide. This system also allows for upgrading base stats on weapons, abilities, and equipment. Read about the Tinkering system here. Itemization We are increasing the amount of equipment slots to give players more control over their item builds. Cores are being converted into five main equipment slots: Head, Chassis, Reactor, Arms, and Legs. New equipment slots have also been added: Medical System, Operating System, and two Gadget slots. Read about the Itemization changes here. Looking for Group The Looking for Group tool has been improved. Players can now create or search for group listings to complete any kind of content in the game.